<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La verità fa male. by Sonia_Rwby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162457">La verità fa male.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Rwby/pseuds/Sonia_Rwby'>Sonia_Rwby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_Rwby/pseuds/Sonia_Rwby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Vi consiglio di ascoltare di sottofondo la canzone:" Drivers license".</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La verità fa male.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vi consiglio di ascoltare di sottofondo la canzone:" Drivers license".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So che non lo farai."</p><p>Ma Yang la teneva, l'accettava, si fidava di lei; l'aveva calmata finché la sua paura non era svanita e Blake finalmente si sentiva veramente al sicuro.</p><p>Ma tutta quella paura, tutto quel dolore ...</p><p>Impallidisce in confronto alla paura che prova quando Marrow li trova e racconta loro di Yang, Ren e Jaune che saltano nella bocca della balena di Salem per salvare Oscar.</p><p>Impallidisce di fronte alla consapevolezza che Ironwood aveva intenzione di far saltare in aria quella balena, che fosse ancora dentro o no.</p><p>Niente può essere paragonato al modo in cui il suo cuore si ferma, i suoi occhi si spalancano, al suono di un'esplosione. Niente può prepararla alla vista di guardare la balena di Salem andare in fiamme.</p><p>"Yang!"</p><p>Un urlo le squarcia la gola e lei combatte contro le braccia che le avvolgono il corpo, cercando disperatamente di allontanarsi da Marrow mentre lui cerca di trattenerla. Il suo respiro... iperventilato, il suo corpo trema con singhiozzi incontrollabili mentre Marrow la abbassa lentamente sul pavimento e guarda impotente mentre Blake crolla su se stessa, le dita che affondano nelle sue braccia mentre piange, forte e con il cuore spezzato.</p><p>È solo quando sente Ruby avvicinarsi, tornando dal generatore, con la voce rauca mentre chiede cosa fosse successo, che si riprende. Sale sui suoi piedi inciampando e afferra Ruby mentre cade, atterrando sulle loro ginocchia e tenendo la ragazza più piccola al petto e stringendo i denti mentre singhiozza, il cuore che le pulsa dolorosamente nel petto. </p><p>Yang Xiao Long, il pilastro della forza e della sicurezza agli occhi di Blake, è morta e Blake deve convivere con il fatto che era stata troppo spaventata per dirle la verità sui suoi sentimenti per paura di rovinare ciò che avevano ...</p><p>Solo ora, quello che avevano è andato e non tornerà mai più.</p><p> </p><p>Sono passati ben 2 anni dalla fine di tutto.</p><p>Ruby e weiss, si erano spostati altrove, lontani da Atlas.</p><p>Oscar, Jaune, Nora e Ren si sono trasferiti a Vale.</p><p>Blake Ritorna a Beacon dove tutto è iniziato.</p><p>tutti i giorni per lei erano uguali, come una routine, da quando Yan-<br/>da quando il suo sole se ne era andato, ha solo visto oscurità.</p><p>Vede ancora la sua faccia nelle moto, davanti ai cortili.<br/>Non può guidare in quei posti in cui spesso loro andavano, perché la ama ancora.<br/>I marciapiedi che avevano attraversato...<br/>sente ancora la sua voce nel traffico,<br/>Stanno ridendo per tutto quel rumore...<br/>Dio, è così triste, sa che è finita<br/>Ma la ama ancora.</p><p>Scende dalla macchina, si siede con i piedi all'aria nel giardino in cui loro ci andavano sempre.</p><p>Apre un pacchetto di sigarette e inizia a fumare guardando davanti a se. </p><p>Sente la presenza di Yang.</p><p>"posso sedermi?" gli domanda.</p><p>Blake risponde con un semplice: "certo".</p><p>Gli passa una sigaretta che lei prende e se le mette in bocca.</p><p>"Di nuova qua?".</p><p>Blake: "Già".</p><p>Blake poi si gira e guarda Yang, quasi trasparente, la guarda con i suoi capelli più biondi di prima, il suo viso è rimasto sempre lo stesso, come il suo carattere... ma poi...<br/>poi vede le sue ali, le sue splendenti ali bianche che si appiattiscono e si contraggono.</p><p>"Bene".</p><p>Blake gli risponde:" bene, dici? beh insomma, non so quanto sia "bene" stare allo stesso punto di partenza".</p><p>"Ma non sei allo stesso punto di partenza"</p><p>Blake:"si che lo sono, tutto è... tutto si ripete".</p><p>"Questo è perchè devi lasciarmi andare, Blakey".</p><p>Blake:" Yang, non posso... io...ho fallito, non sono riuscita a dirti che ti amavo".</p><p>"Ora me lo hai detto".</p><p>Blake: "Ma non è lo stesso, avevo una promessa...non sono riuscita manco a mantenerla"-</p><p>"Non è colpa tua".</p><p>Blake: "Ma"-</p><p>"Non voglio sentire altro, guarda l'orizzonte, noti qualcosa?"</p><p>Blake:" no non noto nulla".</p><p>"Guarda attentamente".</p><p>Blake nota un bagliore di luce, come dei ricordi nella sua testa, proiettati all'orizzonte.</p><p>Blake:" vedo... vedo dei nostri ricordi"</p><p>" Ecco, è questo che ti blocca... devi andare avanti Blake, Devi lasciare il passato"-</p><p>Blake con le lacrime agli occhi risponde : "NON VOGLIO LASCIARTI!"</p><p>"Ma devi, fa parte della vita... alcune persone devi lasciarle andare, costi quel che costi, se non mi lasci andare, non sarai più felice".</p><p>Blake: "ma tu ora sei qui".</p><p>"Sono morta, non sono qui, mi puoi sentire, ma non mi puoi toccare".</p><p>Blake: "questo è vero ma-"</p><p>" Blake... l'alba sta calando, non ho molto tempo. <br/>Ti sto dicendo di lasciarmi andare, non di dimenticarmi, hai tutta la vita davanti, voglio che la vivi a testa alta".</p><p>Blake spalanca gli occhi alla risposta di Yang, la quale gli sorride,<br/>si alza, si allontana ed incomincia ad aprire le ali.</p><p>"chissà forse ci rivedremo Blake"  guardando il cielo.</p><p>Blake: "ASPETTA"</p><p>Ma Yang aveva già preso il volo, facendo rimanere Blake pensante ed a mani vuote.</p><p> </p><p>Ritornando a casa, posa le chiavi sul piedistallo</p><p>saluta il suo gatto e si dirige in cucina.</p><p>Finisce di mangiare e mentre lava i piatti guarda sul suo frigo la foto del team RWBY</p><p>Ricorda i momenti felici, le battaglie di cibo, gli scherzi e le battute.</p><p>Si asciuga le mani e prende la foto in mano,</p><p>la gira è dietro c'è il Selfie che si era fatta con Yang, quando erano diventate cacciatrici per la prima volta.</p><p>Sorride alla foto e dice:</p><p>"Forse ci rivedremo".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SPERO VI SIA PIACIUTAAA, sorry per questa fanfiction triste.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>